Marvel Girl
Jean Elaine Grey is a Class Five mutant with immensely powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Biography X-Men: Apocalypse In 1983 Jean Grey is a student at Xaviers School of Gifted Youngster, she is an outsider and is feared by some students due to the uncontrollable nature of her powers. She has had previous instances where nightmares have caused her powers to overload and shake the whole school, scaring her fellow students. She is later seen walking to class where she bumps into new student Scott Summers with his brother Alex, he accidentally knocks her books out of her hands but she catches them telekinetically, she also looks into his mind briefly to Scott's annoyance. Jean goes to the campus to practice her archery, a special training technique Professor X gave her, she witnesses Scott unleash his power and destroy Charles favourite tree. During the final battle with Apocalypse, Professor X calls out to her for help in battle. Jean unleashes the full extent of her powers and destroys Apocalypse who states "all is revealed" when he sees Jean's power. Though Professor X has apparently died, Jean senses that he still lives and heals his injuries. She later trains as one of the new X-Men. X-Men: Days of Future Past Due to Wolverine going back in time to 1973 and preventing certain events that led to the dark future, Jean, along with Cyclops, Storm, Beast, Iceman, Rogue, and multiple other characters, are seen alive and well in 2023. Logan is shocked to see her, and Jean, not knowing all the past events, is confused by his strange behavior but acts in a friendly manner. Personality Jean is generally a polite and well-spoken member of the X-Men. She shows her intelligence by debating against Senator Kelly about the Mutant Registration Act and is also a doctor where she treats Wolverine and Professor X. She has a strong bond with her love interest, Cyclops, and says that he is the good guy, compared to Logan. Jean shows that she is willing to sacrifice herself for her team members, which is shown when she used Cerebro for the first time to locate Magneto and when she gave her life after saving the X-Men by lifting the X-Jet to safety and being covered in water at Alkali Lake. When Jean was young, she was scared of her abilities and that caused her to be somewhat of a loner at Xavier's School, a lot of other students also became afraid of her. She did, however, form a strong bond with Charles Xavier, with him becoming a father-like figure to her due to their telepathic bond. As soon as she met a young Scott Summers, there was an immediate attraction and a bond formed over the lack of control both of them had over their powers. In her youth, Jean's uncontrollable powers led her to feel the emotions of others at all times, knowing how other people felt led her to want to be a better person and help them. Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses Telekinesis - Jean had the ability to levitate, move, immobilize, and manipulate objects with her mind. Beast once stated that Jean's powers had no limits. When unleashing the full extent of her powers, Jean's powers manifested around her as a fiery raptor. * Biokinesis - At the full extent of her power she can also alter the formation of living creatures at a molecular level. ** Disintegration '''- Jean can telekinetically rip apart a being's molecules, destroying them. In the original timeline, during her 1st disintegration attempt, Phoenix slowly destroyed Professor X's cells before she completely obliterated him in the apex of her wrath. Later, when she is on the rampage, she disintegrates everything around her with no effort at all. In the revised timeline, during the battle against Apocalypse, she also slowly disintegrated him. ** '''Energy Manipulation - Jean can manipulate and absorb any kind of energy. She can redirect energy and control it, for example, when she was able to stop Scott's eyes from releasing a beam of energy, and was also able to redirect it during a fight. Relationships Family * John Grey - Father * Elaine Grey - Mother * Scott Summers/Cyclops - Fiancé, Teammate & Former Classmate Allies * Charles Xavier/Professor X - Mentor, Friend, and Father-Like Figure ** X-Men *** Ororo Munroe/Storm - Teammate, Friend & Former Enemy *** Logan/Wolverine - Teammate, Friend, Crush & Rescuee *** Hank McCoy/Beast - Mentor, Friend, Teammate & Rescuee *** Raven Dalkhome/Mystique - Mentor, Friend, Teammate & Rescuee *** Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver - Mentor, Friend, Teammate & Rescuee *** Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Teammate, Friend & Former Classmate *** Jubilation Lee/Jubilee - Teammate, Friend & Former Classmate *** Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue - Teammate, Friend & Former Student *** Bobby Drake/Iceman - Teammate, Friend & Former Student *** Piotr Rasputin/Colossus - Teammate, Friend & Former Student *** Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Teammate, Friend & Former Student *** Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Student * Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Ally and Former Enemy * Moira MacTaggert - Teammate, Friend, and Rescuee Enemies * William Stryker - Enemy * Apocalypse † - Enemy ** Horsemen of Apocalypse *** Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke - Enemy *** Warren Worthington III/Archangel † - Enemy Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:X-Men Members Category:Telepathy Category:Manipulation Category:Red Hair Category:Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Deceased Characters